Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device displays information of images or characters by using light generated when holes and electrons that are provided from an anode and a cathode, respectively are combined with each other at an organic light emitting layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The OLED device has been spotlighted as one of the next-generation display devices due to various characteristics of the OLED device such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness, low power consumption, etc. The OLED device may be divided into a display region on which the images are displayed and a peripheral region that surrounds the display region. Organic light emitting elements in the display region may be coupled to a power supply line in the peripheral region. The organic light emitting elements may receive a power supply signal through the power supply line.
Recently, a technique that decreases an area of the peripheral region is developed for a slim display device. Thus, a contact area in which the organic light emitting elements and the power supply line are coupled may be decreased. When the contact area in which the organic light emitting elements and the power supply line are coupled is decreased, a contact resistance may be increased, which results in an increase of power consumption and occurrence of a color abnormality phenomenon.